Bathtub inserts for enabling either an infant (and in some cases a handicapped adult) to be positioned in the tub at various angles are known. Where there is adjustability of the angle of inclination of the support, however, the support normally includes movable parts such as legs which fold beneath the support or can be adjustably raised and lowered for different angles of the support itself. Whenever auxiliary pans are provided, and particularly where they are immersed in the bath water during bathing, a problem of contamination from soap residues and dirt exists. The possibility of corrosion of the parts or hinges for the pans exists in those instances where the movable parts may be made of a metal which is subject to corrosion. Examples of U.S. patents falling in the category described above are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,297,300; 5,276,926; 4,266,306; and 4,974,267. It is also known to provide an infant bathtub which is capable of being used either with or without a detachable infant-supporting insert. When used with the insert in place, the insert is snapped into position at a given angle of inclination, but is limited to use at only that single angle.